Electricity
by Gracie Facie
Summary: Beast Boy finds a mysterious item in the basement...that just happens to hold a girl! This bioandroid is missing some memories, along with any idea who created her. Can Beast Boy unravel the mystery before her "shocking" powers fall into the wrong hands?
1. Ch 1: Experiment Log

**I had the idea for this a while back, and it seemed like a great premise for a story. I actually have a lot of it planned out for once! I wanted to do a BBRae fic, but this one kind of dominated my mind. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Electricity

**Fandom/Show:** Teen Titans

**Main Pairing:** BBxOC

**Summary:** Beast Boy finds a mysterious item in the basement...that just happens to hold a girl! This bioandroid is missing some memories, along with any idea who created her. Can Beast Boy unravel the mystery before her "shocking" powers fall into the wrong hands?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Fragments<span>

* * *

><p>'<em>Activated. Subject 251 awakening.<em>'

Everything hit her all at once. All these strange things. She couldn't determine what was happening. Never had she had this…this…this feeling. Feelings. She had never had feelings.

"Subject seems confounded. Are you sure the software is installed correctly?"

Her software calmly translated everything for her. The hurting in her 'ears' was called 'sound'. Her 'eyes' were taking in 'light' and 'color'. Her 'body' was still floating in her 'stasis chamber'. As the software settled, she began to comprehend everything that was happening.

She had been awakened. For the very first time, she had been awakened, and that is why she had been confused. She moved quickly as she could, taking in everything she could see while keeping her ears focused on the 'people' outside her cozy chamber.

"There it is. She seems to have adjusted. The software is quickly placing definitions in her brain. She is functional now."

"I suppose that's good enough for today."

"Right."

She felt a heaviness on her suddenly. Her eyelids drooped.

'_Subject in sleep mode._'

She closed her eyes and resumed her 'sleep'.

* * *

><p>'<em>Subject awakening<em>.'

She opened her eyes. According to her software…no, her brain, it was her brain…according to her 'brain' this is the fifth time she had been awake, though she barely remembers the others. They took her out of the chamber and she was uncomfortable again, like she always was outside of it. It was cold in the lab, and she felt incomplete without her umbilical wires attached to her neck and back.

A woman was pressing something cold against her chest, something cold and metal. A 'stethescope', her brain told her. The woman was a doctor.

"Subject is healthy. A perfect specimen of a Bioandroid. Good work, Doctor." She looked up at the woman as she said this, and watched her shake hands with the scientist. She remembered the scientist. He was a caring man, and always catered to her wishes. Maybe she could try to…

"Good morning, 251." The doctor/scientist said, sitting across from her. "Would you like to try and speak again today? Say: 'Good morning, doctor.' Go on."

"Good morning, du…du…" Her own voice was strange compared to the doctor's and the scientist's. Mechanical. She felt her face get warm with an emotion called 'embarrassment'. Why was she so incompetent compared to the doctor? Compared to all the scientists? "Doctor. I do not feel like I belong."

The man's eyes widened, and he scribbled something in his notebook, muttering "fantastic, fantastic"…

* * *

><p>Training. She was training now. Many days later. She was much better at speaking now, she could hold full conversations…even tell 'jokes'. But still, they were saying she was <em>almost<em> complete. Almost? But she felt complete. What was missing? What was left to make her normal? To make her "Complete"?

She felt the scientist nudging her, and resumed her drills. _Whaaaaoooom whaaaaaooom. _Bend the Electricity in the air. _Whoosh._ Hack the latest systems. Just like always. Every day. They would tell her she had "electro-telekinesis", or the ability to harness electricity as well as anything technological. Silly people. Didn't they realize she was just controlling the Electro-Magnetic Waves of everything?

Another nudge from the scientist. _Zap. Zap._ Control the electricity, again.

Suddenly a man was on the floor, and she was whisked away back to her chamber without any explanation.

* * *

><p>She wasn't awakened by the program this time. It had been shaking. The world, it was shaking.<p>

She saw the doctor, on the other side of the glass. She reached out to touch the glass, and he touched the other side. He was telling her that she would go back to sleep. For a long, long time. And to look for him when she awoke.

He told her to…to never forget…something…that he would always be her 'father'…find him when it was all over…_find him_.

He pressed buttons and alarms went off in her head.

Something was wrong, oh so wrong. The emergency safety procedure was never to be used unless…unless….

As the alloy-strengthened shield closed around her chamber, her thoughts were cut off by the program's overpowering urge to sleep…

* * *

><p>She awoke suddenly and felt cold. Even though her chamber was the same, it was dark with the metal encasing it. She had a feeling she was somewhere unfamiliar. She quickly accessed the emergency program in her mind and hacked it.<p>

The metal parted, and a little bit of light came through. She knew someone was outside her chamber.

The metal retreated, left her stasis chamber open as it should be. She stared down into the unfamiliar face of a boy her size. He had an unusual tint of green to his skin and hair, and was wearing a jumpsuit. She felt safe to see someone was there, that she was not alone. She reached out to touch the glass. He did the same, looking at her with wonder.

She did not know him, but all her software said that he was not a threat. And the small part of her that resembled humanity thought he was actually rather…good-looking.

Suddenly, he opened his mouth, and shouted:

"DUDES! YOU HAVE GOT TO COME SEE WHAT I JUST FOUND IN THE BASEMENT!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I got to know! Be sure to leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	2. Ch 2: Who's There?

**No comments yet, but I think I'll post the next chapter anyway.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had only been in the basement to look through the box of things he'd thrown down their during last year's Spring cleaning. He was missing one of his old video games, and it had to be down there somewhere.<p>

That's when he had stumbled upon "The Thing" again. Just a huge black tube that the team had once found at a crime scene, about a year back. They'd taken it back to the tower to see if they could open it, or study it, or something. However, nothing had ever worked, and every device they tried to use got scrambled trying to scan the insides. So they had put it down here, where it had been quickly forgotten. Looking at it now, he wondered why they had ever bothered with it at all.

He ran one hand along the cool black surface, silently making up silly stories about what might be inside, even though he knew it held nothing. Maybe it was full of rare comic books or something. He tapped on it. It sounded solid enough. With a shrug he turned to continue looking for his box.

He was stopped by a clicking noise. He turned back to the tube, and noticed a soft whirring noise coming out of it, followed by a series of short clicks that sounded like...locks?

Suddenly there was a noise like air coming out of tires, and he watched in amazement as the tube's exterior began to part.

As the outer shell folded into itself, bright blue light spilled into the dim lit basement and Beast Boy had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second. As his eyes adjusted, he slowly began to realize that the "Thing" wasn't a "Thing" at all...it was some kind of containment chamber or something.

With a...a girl in it.

He stared in awe at her, floating contentedly in her...whatever it was. She wore a very simple combination of shorts and a turtleneck tank top with the number "251" emblazoned on the breast, and her wavy turquoise hair (was it turquoise? He couldn't tell, what with the blue light and everything.) barely grazed her shoulders.

It took him a second to realize that she was...well, awake! She was looking down at him with a dazed expression, her violet eyes a little dulled with sleepiness. She began to move, to really wake up, and looked at him, smiling ever-so-slightly and reaching out to touch her side of the glass, as if to be closer to him.

He was entranced. As he touched the glass from his side,_ he could feel how relieved she was that someone was there_. Almost as if, even though she had no idea who he was, or where they were, she was happy _just to see someone breathing_.

Finally, he pulled himself back from the glass and did the first thing that came to mind...

"DUDES! YOU HAVE GOT TO COME SEE WHAT I JUST FOUND IN THE BASEMENT!"

* * *

><p>She watched the people outside her chamber curiously. After the green one had shouted, four more had rushed to his side. They must be a team of some sort. Yes, her brain told her. The Teen Titans, that's who they were.<p>

The green one, who had found her. His name was Garfield Logan...no, it was Beast Boy...No, both. Perhaps she would ask which he preferred...His powers were...shapeshifting into animals and...making bad jokes?

He was talking very animatedly to..."Robin", who has no "powers" but is still strong and...sarcastic? She looked around at everyone else. Koriand'r, or Starfie, an alien princess...Raven, a sorceress...Cyborg, the human robot...she struggled to remember why she already knew these things...

Koriand'r was waving to her outside the tank, introducing herself as "Starfire".

With a smile, she waves back.

"How are we to get our new friend out?" Starfire was saying.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Cyborg responded. "But her tech is crazy progressive...even for me! I can't read any of the codes, much less figure out how to work this thing."

"We don't even know who she is," Robin said. "She's been living in our basement, undetected, for a YEAR. How can we be positive she isn't a threat?"

"She's not! I can feel it!" Beast Boy pleaded. "We just need to get her out, I swear she isn't going to hurt us."

"I don't like where this is going," Raven said with a sigh.

"Do not worry, new friend," Starfire said from the other side of the glass. "We will get you out, and then we can do the exchanging of the names and the braiding of the hair, yes?"

While it was amusing watching the Cyborg's feeble attempts at hacking her living tech, it was time to release herself. Tapping the glass to get their attention, she pointed to herself, and quickly sent the command prompt to the stasis system center to release. The tubes on her neck and back released, and...something was wrong...she couldn't open her eyes again...it was all...black...

* * *

><p><em><strong>That went pretty well...I know, kind of short, but i'm having trouble ironing out the kinks in how SLOW the startup of this story is. Any way, I hope you liked it.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_


	3. Ch 3: The Girl With No History

**Thanks for all the lovely comments! Hope this chapter gets the same ;)**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes. Eleven o' clock at night. It was odd, waking up without hearing the computer's voice. So strange, to her, that she even whispered "All systems online" to herself to calm her sudden anxiety.<p>

She had been asleep without her chamber, for the first time. A quick scan told her the reason for her blackout was simple shock, and that her body was functioning at normal capacities. She felt strangely happy about that, an indescribable emotion that was...new. Her mind had no word for it, in any case. It rarely did when it came to emotions. After all, her brain was modeled after a computer.

She became aware of a warmth in her right hand, and peeked casually to the side. It was the green boy from earlier, holding her hand in his. He himself had fallen asleep, head down on her hospital bed. What a strange, trusting person he must be, caring so much for the girl in the basement whom he knows nothing about.

"Hey, you're awake!"

She looked up to see Cyborg, the meta-human, standing to the other side of her next to the computers.

"I was just checking the computers. All your vitals are normal. Well, what we can only assume is normal, seeing as your structure isn't quite human. Judging from the stasis chamber thingy I'm going to guess you're some type of advanced bioandroid. Am I right?"

He was smart. She only nodded. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, all right! Another human computer. Welcome to the T-Tower." She didn't respond. Just stared up at him, trying to piece together some of the things that led her to being there. "Uhh, okay. You should be able to move now, by the way, all your muscles are in working condition."

She knew that already. She could have gotten up. It occured to her that the only reason she hadn't yet was...

Her eyes flicked back to the green one. If she moved...

"Oooohhh, you're worried about waking BB." Cyborg walked over to the much smaller titan and threw him over his shoulder. He laughed sat straight up, with a look of shock on her face. "No worries, this guy sleeps harder than a rock that's been glued to the pavement. See?"

He turned around to show her the face of the boy, still snoring away like he hadn't even moved.

"Anyway, feel free to rest some more, I was just checking in before I went to sleep. Us half-and-halfers got to stick together, you know?" He smiled again, and turned to walk away, smaller titan in tow. "Good night, see you in the morning!"

As the door closed behind them, she managed a very faint "Good...night..."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy sat across the counter from her, smiling. He couldn't help but smile. How often does a guy find a girl in his basement? Not very often. She was something special, he could tell. Even if she still hadn't said a word since she woke up.<p>

She returned his stare with one of her own, head tilted slightly, as if she were analyzing him.

Now that she was out of her chamber, he could see her more clearly. Her deep turquoise hair was shoulder-length, and wavy, and it curled around her tan, heart-shaped face, brushing her delicate jawline. Her curious eyes were the deep amethyst hue of Starfire's Tamaranean "sunflowers", with shocks of blue that seemed to dance around her pupils like lightning. Even the 'whites' of her eyes were tinged violet. He wondered if she had any powers, or, more importantly, if she could TALK. She was pretty, but he would actually like to exchange words with his new friend at some point.

Starfire seemed to be on the same page as him in that regard, because she was hovering around, asking 'yes' or 'no' questions that the girl answered with nods, shakes, or shrugs. Well, mostly shrugs. Did she have a favorite color? Shrug. Did she have a favorite food? Shrug. How about movies? Shrug. Even Robin took a crack at a few questions. Raven? Indifferent, as usual.

The door to the living room slid open and Cyborg walked in with a small pile of papers.

"I finally managed to print the leftover files from your stasis chamber, thanks to the codes you gave me," He said, setting them on the counter. "There aren't too many. Apparently your father scientist scattered all the data when the building was destroyed, leaving you just enough memory to use your powers and to remember his face. That's as far as I read, though. After all, it is your personal files."

"Wait, he scattered her MEMORIES?" Robin asked. "So even if she could talk, she wouldn't remember a thing?"

Starfire gasped. "Our new friend has the amnesia? Oh you poor thing! We will get your memories back for you!"

"That's a pretty tall promise, Starfire," Raven said, entering the conversation. "We don't know where the data is, or what it contains. We can't promise that we'll find everything."

"Hey, Cy, is there a name in that paperwork? 'Miss Purple-eyes' has started to wear down a little."

Cyborg looked at him funny. "Why don't you just ask her her name?"

"Duh, that's what I've BEEN doing! She doesn't say a word!"

Cyborg looked at her with his one eyebrow raised. She looked a little startled.

"I...I do not understand." She said slowly. "I...was not asked to speak...and I am simply a project, I am not human. I have no title, and if I did, what benefit would you gain from knowing it?"

"We wish to be your friends," Starfire said, taking a seat next to the confused girl. "Is that...wrong? Are you not allowed to be friendly with people?"

"You really don't have a name?" Robin asked, compassion breaking through.

"I am referred to as 'subject 251, experiment X', or simply 'Subject 251'. I have never been given a...'name'."

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked. "Who made you? Why were you at a crime sce-"

"Robin, please," Starfire said, laying a hand on the young leader. "Our new friend is very tired, and has been through much. I do not think we should question her so."

"Besides, according to the limited data left, she shouldn't even know those things," Cyborg added. "Do you?"

She shook her head. Beast Boy felt his heart ache a little. She didn't know who she was, and she didn't even have a name...! he couldn't imagine what kind of state he might be in if that were the case with him. not remembering his parents, or Rita and the doom Patrol, or the Titans...just a chamber of some kind, and nothing else? He shivered involuntarily.

As the others crowded her to make promises of memory searching, he stayed back, feeling strongest sympathies for the girl with no history.

And he knew, in that moment, that he would try his best to make her one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! I don't think it's great, but like i said, this story is starting off SOOOOOO SLOOOOWWWW. Maybe I'll start jumping days and stuff? I dunno.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
